User talk:Mobokill
Diablo 1 I was just wondering.... Should info on D1 be added in the pages like the potions and all. Just couldn't see much info on D1 almost anywhere. By the way, no welcome? Mobokill 14:37, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :This wiki is increadibly disorganized, and its just getting to the point where it is readable, and easy to find. It still lacks most redirects. Your welcome will come soon, when Richard does his welcomes. For your questions, add D1 info to any page where it needs it just make a heading that says Diablo I . Your one of the many who has came in the wake of the announcment of Diablo 3. ::I think the same. I am seriously thinking about how to organize this wiki. I want it to be at least as good as World of Warcraft wiki, where I am also participating. The first thing I am confronted with, are the plural and singular forms of items. Hans Kamp 15:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Woah, you got of there Fallen Angel. I had been adding D3 info in some pages. We need more monster pages. Hey Hans, great work on the socket pages.Mobokill 16:59, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Moving pages Can normal users move pages? If yes, how??? Mobokill 08:31, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, they can. With clicking on one of the words on the red bar (with standard skin). Hans Kamp 08:34, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Shit. This proves it. I'm a f*cking moron. Thanks anyway. Mobokill 08:39, 16 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Walkthrough Hey Mobokill. As a Wikia Helper, it is my job to "listen and respond to the views of the community on the wiki they are working on." Before I started the walkthrough, there wasn't much of a community here, but now that there is an active community of editors (thanks to the Diablo III announcement), I will gladly honor the wishes of the community, especially since those wishes make sense. At the current method of which I've been building the walkthrough, it will be very long (perhaps too long) when completed. What I'm thinking of doing now is: instead of having walkthrough info for each quest, I'll just have 5 sections - one for each Act. In each section, I'll include a brief description of the NPCs found in the town, as well as a preview of the types of monsters to expect in the Act and some general tips, like having antidote potions and poison resist for Act 2, for example. And of course, I'll also link to the individual quest pages, and merge any information I've put in the current walkthrough into them. How does that sound? (By the way, I love the userpage LOL) JoePlay (talk) 23:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :P.S. The reason for creating (and keeping) the walkthrough article is for SEO purposes. JoePlay (talk) 23:08, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yea go ahead. I already edited Den of Evil (quest) and Sisters' Burial Grounds to merge any needed info, so if you want to help merge info for the remaining quests, go for it. Once all the quest articles have been updated and are in tip-top shape, I'll start redesigning the walkthrough. JoePlay (talk) 16:51, 17 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Urgent I know of that wiki, and I just looked for a type of license (GFDL or CC) and didn't find any indication of any kind. So I guess you could interpret that to mean that they operate under no license... but for ethics purposes, when using information from that wiki, I would recommend rewording it, so that the content on our wiki is not an exact copy. JoePlay (talk) 21:33, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Pictures. Sure! I'll do my best. I'm not a bot, but the lack of pictures on this wiki annoyed me, so I decided to do something about it. Do you have any pages you want me to start on? Mariyah 16:12, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks to you, this wiki's gonna rock everyone's pants off :-P. Sorry about the bot comment. As for the pages, you're the boss. Go berserk with the pics, this wiki can't have enough of them. Sorry I couldn't help though. Cheers from the Mobokill 16:49, 18 July 2008 (UTC) 'Overlords' In my opinion you should add 'The Smith' as well. At the moment it only lists Hephasto and the Butcher. --Hazual 09:14, 19 July 2008 (UTC) User:Mobokill#Project Monster Mobokill, I have been busy recently with disambigs of monster pages. Hans Kamp 13:04, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Larzuk Oc! The fat man with armor from Harrogath say this when you annoy him. Hey, I know a lotta 'bout Diablo and Wiki methods, but my english is terrible. How I can really contribute? Someone can translate me? --Chilean heavy metal 22:08, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Re Yeah, Ive seen that you guys have really improved it in 9-10 days. My modem turns off if not used in 3 days and for a bit aftter I turned it on, its makes the connection very slow. Ive been disconnected 6 times today so I hope its better tommorow. I need to fiqure out how to use the new monster template. I have a Statagey guide for D2 that is suprisingly much better than the Arreat Summit. I can't get it till Sunday but It will help me great instead of me fliping taps every time. This was my rest day cause Miami gets rough lol. I will go into overdrive though tommorow. :The new monster template (made by me) has lots of parameters. The meaning of the parameters will be more clear if you go to and look at the table. You will see how to use the parameters to put the right value in the right cell (cell = row/column crossing). Let me know if there still are things that are not clear (enough). Hans Kamp 22:22, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Changes What do you think about the changes I made to the Armor template and the pages that it links to? Danrr 08:25, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I have a question: Why aren't some templates in the Category:Templates page, like Body Armor? Danrr 08:57, 24 July 2008 (UTC) No, I meant that Template:Body Armor and other templates are not in Category:Templates. Why is that? And sorry for not phrasing my question right, I put Category:Templates in squre brackets and it didn't show up. Danrr 09:09, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I found out why. Don't worry about it. Danrr 09:24, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Characters/NPCs I was planning on doing as many NPCs/Characters as I can get to, possibly also some of the Act V quests if my time allows. For now I plan to work my way through the Act V NPCs and down through if your so interested in knowing :D. Mmm Bones 19:23, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Set Templates I think the the templates should mention the base items for set items? Danrr 10:15, 25 July 2008 (UTC) : Template:Civerb I put on 3 options. I like how it looks with the items in brackets.Danrr 11:12, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::I guess I finished with the monster templates. I don't think I missed anything. And another thing : Should each set have it's own category or just leave them all in Category:Set items? :::When making the set templates you should put into the includeonly tags Category: so I'll know what categories to make. It's easier to make a category of the wanted categories page than from scratch and it will populate its self.Danrr 11:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) NPC template Should I go ahead and take the template from Deckard Cain and put it on for all the other NPCs? Mmm Bones 12:17, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Why does the NPC infobox do that on the Deckard Cain page? Why does text go below it and not on the side like the it does when the other infoboxes are used? Am I the only one who gets that? Danrr 13:06, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::This is what I see. Just so you know. In both Firefox 3 and IE7.Danrr 13:49, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::That is what I see also, and I have played with it, but I cannot find a way to solve the issue. Mmm Bones 17:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Fixed. JoePlay (talk) 01:03, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Project Monster I just remembered now about your Projects, Consider myself on Project Monster, whitch I will be adding the monster template to all the creatures, takes about 6-12 minutes for each one, 6-10 for act 1-2 monsters,11-15 for act 3-5. Decrease that time by 3 when I get the stratagy book. 17:36, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Where can I report 65.95.235.212 for making nonsense edits? Deckard Cain and Great Evils we're his "victims". I've reverted the pages to their previous editions. Danrr 15:29, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Barbarian disambiguation Look at this:what links to Barbarian. When you moved and split the Barbarian page you created a heap of pages that link to the disambig page.Danrr 18:42, 26 July 2008 (UTC) A little help please! I've modified the rune pages, but I've not the time to check them all. Could you do that for me? I'd really appreciate it. And maybe make the pages for the crafted items which use runes. Danrr 16:04, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for checking those rune pages. School sucks so I know what you feel and don't worry, if you work on the Diablo I bestiary I'll fill in the set items pages. OK? Danrr 19:31, 27 July 2008 (UTC) RE:Userpage, link template First, I removed all those userboxes from TheDevilMayCry's userpage, since that was the only edit he ever made, and it was a year ago. Second, about the link template thing, show me an example of what you're talking about, and I'll help get it made. JoePlay (talk) 19:14, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Re You send that message twice but oh well lol. Goatman, its messy but it does the job. Unless anyone has a request, I won't be doing any work. "Why?", you ask, Statement. Its my birthday today, and Im not revealing my age : ). But if you do need something, I will do it to the best of my ability. 13:40, 28 July 2008 (UTC) RE: more templates I removed the Trivia template from those pages, mainly because it was throwing off the formatting of the first line of content just below the template, plus because it was using that old logo image. I made a new mini logo image and made a couple other minor tweaks to the template, then added it back to the pages that I removed it from. About the Speculation template, I think it's a good idea. I'll try to get that done today too. JoePlay (talk) 21:25, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :I made a quick version of Template:Speculation. Feel free to tweak it if you need to. JoePlay (talk) 21:59, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Skills screenshots Look at Raise Skeletal Mage and Raise Skeleton. Do you think the screenshots I used are OK? Should they be bigger or something? Danrr 14:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, I forgot, you browse on the go. How big is your screen anyway? I think you double post because your connection is bad and your browser tries to resend the data. I haven't got any experience with tables, but if someone tells what to do I'd give it a shot. And yes, the necromancer is mine. Danrr 16:08, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::What's the deal with those tables? Could you give me an example? I'll give it a try if I have an example. And don't tell me not to laugh, because you'll just make me laugh. Dan 17:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Sin War books Guess what, I took your advice and bought Birthright, so if I ever find time to read it I can update some stuff here. Do you know if Hans has made any attempts to make those quest templates or the bestiary-menu bar? --Hazual 18:55, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Item tables Dude, I don't have the attention span to do that. It's just too much. On a different note, is it 'moral' to get some 'little ideas' from this and this? Dan|| talk 19:33, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Suggestions Uuuu... An admin, I'm giggly like a school girl. Do you really think I have a shot? And right now I wanted to do the D1 Body Armor pages and then work on D2 Body Armor and after I'm done I'll go back to set items. Dan (talk) 06:23, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't know, I'm kinda scared of asking. I mean Hans was invited to be an admin if I my memory serves me right. Oh, and the ut template doesn't work right for me. It breaks the line. The u template doesn't and it's basically the same. And another thing, how about an interrobang(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Interrobang.svg) for the speculation template? It's a exclamation point and a question mark at the same time. Dan (talk) 11:41, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::OK, I asked. And you didn't answer my question about the interrobang. Dan (talk) 12:03, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::: <- an interrobang.Dan (talk) 17:30, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::How about orange? or something else.... Dan (talk) 17:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Featured Article The main purpose of the Featured Article section on the main page is to periodically rotate good articles (pages) to be highlighted. So yea, putting a new article there is a good idea, especially since there is no actual wiki article there. You guys can discuss and figure out how often you want to change the featured article. I'd suggest at least once a month. You guys can also discuss which articles should be featured. I was busy today doing other stuff, but I'll spend 2-3 hours on the wiki tomorrow. There's a really strong thunderstorm over my house right now, so I better get off the computer before I lose power haha. JoePlay (talk) 23:10, 31 July 2008 (UTC) 11? ROLF Dude, look at featured users list. I'm first. I've overtaken Hans. And did you really count? Dan (talk) 14:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I know what you meant when you said 11 edits. I was just bragging about being first. It didn't come out right. And I was just amazed that you counted my edits. Wait, was it 11 edits per minute or 11 edits per second? Dan (talk) 14:43, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Deletion? Hi! I just had a question. I'm working on unique items (just using Arreat summit as a source, haha), and I ran into some pages that are a bit redundant with the category pages (i.e. "List of Unique Staves.") I think they could be deleted and replaced with the category pages, but I don't know how to nominate a page for deletion. Help? Thanks! --CologneCerroneHoudini 22:37, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, cool! I was just thinking about templates too, so that's perfect. Alright then, if that's the case I'll continue making the err... "foundations" for all the unique items, and then when that's done I'll work on the templates. Or someone else can if they want. No biggie :D. I'd be happy to do it though. :While we're on the subject... should we upload pics of the unique items from Mount Arreat? CologneCerroneHoudini 06:23, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hi, I just realized that I haven't actually spoken to you yet.... Why in the hells are you not an admin already? Somehow, from reading your posts on other people's discussion pages, I thought you already were. Being an admin (sysop) isn't that big of a deal, it just allows you to delete or move pages that need it (or block spammers) rather than having to ask someone else to do it. Someone who has made as many edits and has the kind of attitude that you have certainly seems trustworthy to be an admin. So, do you wanna be an admin? You practically already are one lol. Atrumentis 05:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Mobo(Can I call you that? or Mobi? or maybe Mo:p) I was just going to say that. You should be an admin too. When I first came to this wiki I thought you were and you certainly are helpful to say the least. Do it, do it now. (Or I'll ban you:p)Dan (talk) 05:57, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Done. May the spirit of Arcane protect you. Wow, a mobile phone? Hah, well now I understand the whole 'mobile kill' thing, lol. Atrumentis 06:02, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Congratz, you deserve it, and thanks for telling me to ask for adminship, because I wouldn't have asked if you didn't tell me to. Thanks a lot. Dan (talk) 06:30, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Well, in XHTML every tag needs to be closed. So as in HTML doesn't have a closing tag, in XHTML you replace it with so it's closed. It's better to use the latter. Hope that clears that up. And use the shoutbox widget. I want someone to chat to. Please. Dan (talk) 18:29, 3 August 2008 (UTC)